


let me in

by allmywill



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, M/M, Singing, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: John lets Simon in.
Relationships: Simon Le Bon/John Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	let me in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pink_and_Velvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/gifts).



> something small for Tash, i hope this makes you feel better my love!

John is a comforting weight against Simon’s chest. He breathes deeply, the rhythm familiar. Tangled together in clean sheets, Simon breathes with him. They are like two lines in a poem that rhyme; complimenting each other, making sense of the other.

He lets a hand run along his bare spine, feeling his back arch slightly at the touch. The caress has John sighing softly, his breath ghosting over Simon’s collarbone. He relaxes into him more. There’s so much love in his touch, always full of intent and tenderness.

Simon knows he’s not asleep yet. There’s a little song in his head, the lines resting on the tip of his tongue. _“Must be lucky weather when you find...”_ Simon’s voice fades, soft, then returns. _“The kind of wind that you need.”_

John smiles against him, his upturned lips brushing his skin. He sinks into that voice, falling without fear; free and easy.

_“C’mon show me all the light and shade that made your name.”_

He’s made of light and shade, of vibrancy and darkness.

Simon continues, _“I know you’ve got it in your head, I’ve seen that look before.”_

John knows it’ll pass. Everything does, like ships in the night.

_“You’ve built your refuge, turns you captive all the same.”_

Simon is his refuge. He doesn’t mind being captive, if captive is in his strong arms. He’s safe here. Nothing and no one can hurt him.

 _“Because you’re lonely in your nightmare,”_ Simon whispers, _“let me in.”_

 _I’ll always let you in_ , John thinks, but doesn’t say. Instead, he clutches onto Simon tighter, his hands around his waist. _I’ll always let you in._

 _“And it’s barren in your garden, let me in.”_ Simon continues to caress him. _“Because there’s heat beneath your winter, let me in.”_

They are warm beneath the sheets together, the heat between them so fine. As John descends into dreamland, lulled by Simon’s soothing voice, he has one final thought: _you’re in._


End file.
